Can't Fight the Moonlight
by Valier
Summary: Walking in a moonlit park, a beautiful sky above their heads and only each other for company. How could they ever fight the moonlight? JadenxBastion with a mystery couple at the end.


**Hey! Okay, so I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and thinking how cute Bastion and Jaden are together, so I decided to write this! I originally wrote it without the song, but I was flicking through my music and thought this song would be quite appropriate. So, without further ado, a quick disclaimer, then on to the story!**

**Disclaimer:MewMewRadish does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Can't Fight the Moonlight by LeAnn Rimes. She also does not own the original Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**MMR-Cookies to the people who can guess the mystery couple at the end ;)  
**

* * *

**Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no-one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
'Till the sun goes down**

**Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight **

The navy sky covered the sky above, littered with tiny stars, beaming down towards earth. The snow-covered trees in the silent park were wrapped up warmly in purple Christmas lights, setting a faint glow around the otherwise moonlit walkway. The full moon hung dominantly in the vast darkness, casting it's shadow onto the deserted city. Two teenage boys strolled down the moonlit walkway, chatting quietly, trying not to disturb the peace.

"C'mon, Bastion! Why'd you bring me here?"Jaden pleaded, acting like a young child to get an answer. The other boy smirked and repeated what he had said when asked before,

"You'll see when we get there."

The Slifer boy sighed and continued following Bastion down the path. He didn't regret inviting Bastion to stay at his house over Christmas break, but the amount of walking this boy could do... especially late at night. He often left the house with Jaden at 10 am. They would go around the city, talk, eat, do what boys do. Then Jaden would return to his house at 5 pm, waiting anxiously for Bastion to return. Sometimes it was past midnight when he finally heard the door open and close, indicating the British boys return. The first time Bastion stayed out past midnight, Jaden considered calling the police, thinking he'd been mugged or killed. When he got back, Jaden surprised both himself and Bastion by hugging and scolding him. Jaden had no idea why Bastion brought him to the park _this late_, or why it had to be _this cold_, but Bastion was a smart kid. He'd know what he was doing.

**You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you, can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart  
**

**~YGO!GX~**

**There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
'Till your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm, so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight **

Bastion smirked triumphantly as Jaden followed him deeper still into the park. After a lot of thinking, and a lot of equations, Bastion had decided tonight was the perfect night to tell Jaden. Tuesday 18th January 2011, -5°c, full moon, Domino City park. _And_ the Christmas decorations were still up. The park looked beautiful, he looked handsome as ever, thank you very much, and Jaden looked... cute. Huddled up in his thick aviator jacket, a long black scarf bound around his neck and a faint pink glow to his cold cheeks, it was hard _not_ to call him that.

"We're almost there if it makes you feel any better."he called back, Jaden's face lighting up immediately.

"Really? Is it warm? Does it have hot coco? Oh, _please_ say it's got hot coco!"Jaden begged, going into his hyperactive ego mode.

"Well... you'll see for yourself when we get there."Bastion said smoothly, his accent making the words slide gently off his tongue. Jaden shivered, but not because of the cold. He _loved_ it when Bastion talked like that. He sounded sexy, as a British boy of his intelligence and charm should, he sounded just as handsome as his face was. Jaden didn't understand why Bastion didn't have a fan-club like Alexis. He _deserved_ one. He was smart, a great duellist (not as great as yours truly, though) and damn right _hot_. Wasn't that what girls liked? Or... was it what _he _liked?...

**You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you, can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
No, matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you  
**

**~YGO!GX~**

**Don't try then  
You're never gonna win **

"Jaden if you'd stop staring at your feet, you'd realise we're here!"Bastion shouted, snapping Jaden's attention from his shoelaces.

"Wow..."was all he could say. The sky was the same as before, except there were _way_ more, brighter, dots in the sky. A thin white band ran through the sky, just under the moon, which was dyed slightly purple, due to the neon lights of Domino City and the trees' lights. Underneath the sky was a pitch black scene. The lake, surrounded by taller trees, all a jet black, making the scene look slightly alien.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?"Bastion whispered quietly, pulling Jaden closer and sliding his arm around his middle. He felt the other boy tense up, and he chuckled to himself. He _knew _Jaden liked him. All the formulae he had put together about Jaden's emotions and reactions _couldn't_ be wrong. They just _couldn't_. Tonight, Jaden _would_ tell him how he felt, and he would tell Jaden. Meanwhile, Jaden was still tense about Bastion's sudden action. _Why _had he done that? Maybe... he likes me too... he thought, before shaking his head at the thought.

"Something wrong, my love?"Bastion said, slamming his hand to his mouth and turning a furious red immediately afterwards. He backed away from Jaden, running his hands through his hair and panicking. There was no _way _Jaden didn't hear that, and even _he_ was smart enough to figure out what it meant.

"'My love'? Bastion... do you like me? Y'know... as... as more than a friend?"Jaden asked, turning pink and waiting for an answer. He hated how much he anticipated his reply. What if he said no? What if he said yes? Either way, he had no idea how to respond.

"Jaden I... You see... Erm..."

Bastion continued to stutter and stammer, as he walked slowly and nervously to the lakeside. He stared into the water with half-lidded eyes, before taking a deep breath and nodding his head. Jaden couldn't believe he hadn't died. His heart was thudding so hard in his chest, he _thought_ he was going to die. He crept over to an unnaturally shy Bastion and hugged him around his waist, snuggling his face into his neck. The Ra boy, caught completely off-guard, was now the one to tense up. Why was Jaden being so compassionate? He had screwed _everything_ up. _Jaden_ was supposed to confess first, not him. _He_ was supposed to pull Jaden into a hug, not the other way 'round. The only thing left for him to do properly was...

"Bastion... I like you too..."Jaden whispered, titling his chin down and kissing him softly.

'Damn' Bastion thought '_I_ was supposed to do _that_ too'.

As their kiss ended, Bastion slid his arms back around Jaden, pulling his smaller form into Bastion's taller figure.

"Jaden, you're supposed to say, 'I love you'"Bastion chuckled. Jaden smiled innocently and kissed him again, muttering, "I love you.", before their lips touched. Up above them, the stars twinkled happily and the moon shone just a bit brighter, to make the perfect night, for the perfect couple...

**Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
It will steal your heart tonight  
**

**~YGO!GX~**

**You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you, can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it **

Unknown to Jaden and Bastion, two other boys watched the whole scene as it unfolded, standing hugged into each other near where the path ended. One was undoubtedly smaller than the other, but they both shared the same spiky, multicoloured hair and deep purple eyes. Their clothes were both the same dark blue and two upside-down pyramid pendants hung from both of their necks, the Eye of Horus in the centre.

"Do you remember when we were like that, Aibou?"asked a deep, sexy voice. The set of eyes from the smaller figure narrowed and a lighter voice replied,

"What do you mean 'were'? We still are, aren't we Mou Hitori No Boku?"

The taller one chuckled and pressed his lips to his partners forehead, muttering,

"Relax Aibou, I'm only kidding..."

"Oh... Well, that's one more happy couple, thanks to this beautiful sky."

"Yes. When faced with this sky, you certainly can't fight the moonlight..."

**You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you, can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it**

**It's gonna get to your heart**

* * *

**Okay! That was my first songfic, so be nice! Btw, I'm well aware that both characters may be OOC, but I didn't know how to write them, since I don't think either have been in a situation like this with each other before. Lemme know what you think, but if you're one of those people who hate JadenxBastion, why the _hell_ are you reading this and don't review to shove your 'They are not gay/They don't belong together' beliefs down my throat. Also, have you guessed mystery couple yet? :) Anyhoo, please review and _be nice_, but otherwise,**

**This is**

**Mew Mew Radish ='.'=**

**Signing off  
**


End file.
